


Fun Size

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "'I’m tired of standing on my toes to kiss you. You need to bend down more often.'"





	Fun Size

**Author's Note:**

> In general, I think that Arthur is only a little bit shorter than Alfred, but sometimes exaggerated height differences are fun. :')

“You’re too damn tall.”

Alfred pulled away to grin down at Arthur, who had placed his feet flat on the floor to glare up at him. It was adorable seeing him try to look intimidating, but Alfred wouldn’t say that unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of a storm of colorful language.

“Maybe, but it makes cuddling with you a lot more fun.”

“I’m tired of standing on my toes to kiss you. You need to bend down more often.”

Alfred’s smile widened, and he swept Arthur up into his arms to pull him up to his level. “Or I could do this.”

Arthur squawked and struggled, but to no avail. “How dare you! Put me down!”

With a laugh, Alfred kissed Arthur all over his lips and neck. “C’mon, sweetheart. You’re so cute, I can’t help but want to hold and kiss you.”

“You’re the cute one.” It was a barely audible mumble, but it made Alfred grin all the same.

As always, Arthur finally relaxed and tilted his head to allow Alfred better access to his neck, and Alfred was eager to oblige him. When he’d had his fill of kissing Arthur’s face and neck, he finally put Arthur down and started to stand up straight again. He was stopped by Arthur’s fist in his collar.

“I didn’t say you could stop kissing me.”

Alfred was caught off guard by the bruising kiss he was pulled into, but he was quick to relax and cup Arthur’s face to kiss him proper. When he tried to pull Arthur up into his arms again so he didn’t have to bend over so awkwardly, he was met with a disapproving grunt and an even more aggressive kiss. Alfred had to laugh internally.

He really had the most adorable boyfriend.


End file.
